Meet the Lovers
by CSI-now-and-4-ever
Summary: Third and final in the Meet the... series. Now that all of the secrets are almost out will some people's dreams come true or be crushed? This night could change everything. Warning: Femslash, don't like, don't read


I do not own anything! i dont own CSI, NCIS, or Bones. Nor do i own the song, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. please do not sue! Warning: Femslash

* * *

  
Outside the guys were talking and getting cooled off. Nick said, "I can't wait until they're done. I mean, they are amazing but I really want to ask one out." The others laughed as Greg said, "Yeah, I totally know what you mean. I am the same way right now. But I am not saying who thought." Warrick chuckled, "I bet I can figure it out, its Sara isn't it?" Greg pouted a bit making the others laugh at him. Tony punched Greg playfully in the arm, "Don't worry buddy, I'm not going for her so you don't have to worry about that." Booth then said, "Can you believe that they were doing this and we didn't even realize it? They even have a CD coming out?" The men sat there completely puzzled as to how they never figured this out.

Inside the conversation was light but ended up in the same place as outside. Grissom asked, "How long do you think they have been doing this? Better yet, how do they know each other?" Kate then said to them, "I will be right back," and she got up and left. She walked over to a guy that seemed to be a big fan. She grabbed him hard by the arm and said, "Listen buddy, does this band have a website we can look at?" When she grabbed him he said, "Ow, what is it with chicks grabbing my arm today? I've already had red head grab me. And yes lady, they do have a website. It is .com (no it is not a real website) so are you happy now?" Kate nodded and walked back to the group. She sat down and Gibbs asked her, "What the hell was that about?" She shrugged and said, "I got the name of their website. It will probably say their history and how they met up." She took a few napkins and wrote the site on the napkins, then she gave them to each person. "I'm sure if we bother to look on this then we can figure it out, or we can ask them." Then the guys came in and they switched.

In the back room the girls were drinking and gargling water. It was extremely hot in the bar and making them all sweaty. Sophia said to them all, "I guess we all know what song we are playing then right?" The other four nodded in agreement as the owner walked in and said, "We put the other microphones up there for you other girls." The yelled their thanks as he left and they all sat down on the couch. Ziva said, "Do you think people like it?" Abby scoffed and said, "Of course they like it, how could they not. We are the best in the business and look at how crazy the crowd is getting." Brennan said to Sara, "Just try not to do anything too risky like you did last time though." Sara shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I'd try it once, and I don't think I'm going to make a habit of it." All four other girls yelled, "Good!" and they all laughed. Sara said, "Can you believe that we are about to release our very first album? It seems like only yesterday we started this whole thing." Abby sighed, "Yeah, it is so sad, but just think, we get to work on our second album next!" They all laughed and Ziva said, "Well I think its time we head out there." They all agreed and stood up and walked out to the stage.

On stage people cheered for them when they came out and Sara took the mic, "Alright, we are going to try a new song from our album. It's not as fast paced as our other two songs but we like it." The guitar started as well as Sophia did on the spin tables.

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

The team had come back just in time and this time all of them went up to the front of the stage. People seemed to like the beginning of this song with the words and the beat. Cath was thinking of just how true those words were to Sara. Sara was completely unwritten, nobody knew what she would do next and Catherine loved that about her. She just wished that the feelings would be returned. She did plan to reach for Sara, to at least try and capture the younger woman's heart. And if she had to, she would even settle for friendship, anything to be close to the brunette.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Kate was thinking of how much she truly loved Abby. Something about the young dark haired girl had attracted her immediately. It could be that she was so happy and smiley, or that she lived like there was never another day. She didn't care what other people thought of her, just of what she thought of herself. Watching the girl on stage rocking out on a guitar was just amazing to her. Was there anything that Abby couldn't do? The only thing that she had left to do was win the heart of the young girl.

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it

Jenny was thinking of how true those first few lyrics were with Ziva. Ziva was not a normal Mossad agent for she had chosen to come to the United States and work here, not killing people. Jenny was head over heels for Ziva. The young Israelian was full of passion and caring for the people she loved. There may be a wall or two up when it came to people but once you get past those walls you find a beautiful woman waiting to be accepted for who she is. Jenny knew who that young person was the moment she met her that long time ago in Israel. She just wanted Ziva to know how much she truly loved her.

Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Booth had never seen Bones go as wild as she is right now. He absolutely loved when Bones could just let go and be herself, not the scientist that locks herself in her office. He always had feelings for the anthropologist ever since he met her and began working with her. He wished that Bones would let the sun in more often as the lyrics say. She is right now and he loves that about her. He believes that if Bones and he were together that the light would be let in more often. He'd like today to be a place where their book could begin in a new chapter.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Nick couldn't help but watch the beautiful blonde work her spin tables. He knew that she liked to go crazy sometimes but never had he thought that she could do that. The CSI loved the cop that was up on stage. He didn't know how or when that happened but he didn't want to fight it. She is so protecting and loving like no other person. She is a fighter and tough but likes to let go and be protected. He would protect her with everything he has. He would normally flirt with his Texas charm to see if she'd respond and she had. But maybe it was time for them to start a book together.

This next part was a part that all of the girls were waiting for. It was the time where they could all be one as they sang in harmony. They all wrote this part together and couldn't wait for people to hear it. They sang with a passion as they went through it.

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

People went absolutely crazy when they all sang together. It was like a bunch of beautiful angels singing in complete harmony. The teams stood there completely shocked. They never thought that all of the voices put together would be so wonderful and beautiful. They sang the next chorus exactly as they had before, all together.

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

The crowd went absolutely crazy with the ending of the song. All of the girls were singing together in ways never before imagined. They all walked up to the stage together in this order, Sophia, Ziva, Sara, Abby, and then Brennan. The five grasped hands and bowed together like actors would do. Sara took the mic and said, "Alright, we have something that we would like to do. So we need the following people to come up and stand in front of one person of their choosing up here. We need Nick Stokes, Jenny Shepherd, Catherine Willows, Kate Todd, and Seeley Booth." The five went up and stood in front of the person they had a crush on thought they had no idea what was going on. Sara put the mic down and when the five came up and stood the five women went up to them and kissed them on the lips. The crowd cheered and went completely crazy! The people that were called up were still for a moment then finally kissed back with passion. They all finally broke free and Sophia took the mic, "There is a reason why we called you up here and kissed you," she passed it to Ziva, "We just thought that it was time that you knew something," she passed it to Sara, "For we see it as completely important to show our feelings to you," she passed it to Abby, "And we want to make us and you guys happy," she passed it to Brennan, "So we are pretty much saying," all five of them yell, "I love you!" The crowd continues to cheer and the others on the team are disappointed for they didn't get the girl they wanted. The ten on stage exit the stage together and head over to the group of co-workers. The ten of them leave and head over to one of their places to begin their book…together.

* * *

please review! say anything, hate it? say it! love it? say it! thank u for reading!


End file.
